


Sanditon in Seven Scenes

by Hildegard29



Category: The Sanditon Sisterhood
Genre: Other, Sanditon, happy ever after, tying up loose ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegard29/pseuds/Hildegard29
Summary: When Charlotte was taken away by the carriage and Sidney was left behind on the Cliff at the end of Episode Eight, not only two hearts were broken but many thousands. This story continues where we were left at the end of episode Eight. We all wanted a happy ending and this is a fairly straight forward and logical continuation that ties up loose ends and brings together what needs to come together. I hope you enjoy my version of Sidlotte Happy Ever After.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood and Sidney Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Sanditon in Seven Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer by any stretch of imagination, but when we were left high and dry at the end of Sanditon I had to continue the story in my mind so I could come to some kind of peace. I hope you enjoy. There are some juicy bits in there, meaning explicit content. I'll give some warning, but I do feel a love story like Sidlotte has to have some sexual tension and obviously Sex once the time is right.

Sanditon in seven scenes

1) Georgiana

''Oh, how dare you come to see me, you false prophet, you hypocrite'' Sidney had never seen Georgiana so angry. He knew that she would not be happy, but he was still shocked by the absolute tirade of abuse that she threw at him. ''Here I was just softening to you, but as I said to you before, men like you cannot be trusted. Men like you cannot change. You made her fall in love with you and then you dropped her like a wet towel. You've broken her heart. How dare you. Oh how very angry I am.' Sidney just caught her by her wrists when she started to attack him, drum with her fists into his chest. 'Stop it, Georgiana, please listen to me.' 'No, I never wanted to listen to you and now I have every proof that I was right. How dare you stop Otis? How dare you talk to me about not marring for money. At least we loved each other, even if he needed some of my funds, but here you are and marry this stick insect without loving her!! Or did I miss anything?' With heavy breathing, she'd come to an end of what she wanted to say. She pushed him away, freeing her hands from his hold and turned away. She went to the far side of the room, and still facing away from him, said: 'Leave me now, and don't you ever come to me again with any of your false morals. I don't want to see you again, ever!' Sidney was at a loss, he hoped he could explain himself at least to some degree, but the truth was that he agreed with her. No matter how much he reminded himself that it was for the greater good and that he could not see Mary and the kids suffer, he found no words to contradict Georgiana. And after what seemed almost an eternity of standing in silence in her room, he took his hat and cane, went to the door and when almost out he turned back and said, 'I have no desire to make it look any nicer as it is, you are right Georgiana and no one despises myself more than I do myself.' With that he closed the door. Georgiana didn't know if she should be pleased that he agreed with her, or even more infuriated that he still wanted to go through with this scheme. Outside Sidney headed for the cove. He no longer cared and let his tears of shame and anger run down his face. Why, oh way was he never allowed to be happy? Was there really no way out? But if there was, he could not see it.

2) All the people that helped

Sidney went to the cove but the refreshing water gave him only momentary respite, his mind and heart for that matter would and could not rest. There were times when he went through memories he had created with Charlotte, dearest, loveliest, headstrong Charlotte. It took them so long to find each other, only for this happiness to be snatched away again within a week. But was it not his own doing? But being in London, every door being shut in his face, marrying Eliza was the last desperate act that seemed available. But in the light of the days to come, he never stopped asking himself, was it really the only way out? The wound was deep and today with Georgiana spelling the situation out so clearly, he could not stop reproaching himself. Was he really no better than Otis? And was Otis really so bad? There were no answers to be had, at least non that could heal or even just calm his tortured soul. He went to the Crown and wanted to drink himself into oblivion. Not something he had really done often since the fire. He had promised to Charlotte that he would keep his side of the bargain and try to make Eliza happy. He kept reminding himself of Mary and his sweet nephews and nieces, what would become of them, if he was to be selfish and not go through with it all. He couldn't think of Tom in any benevolent or brotherly way. Soon after the engagement with Eliza, it was agreed that Tom would not have any authority over the investment anymore. Sidney even told young Stringer to not even think about entering into any contract with Tom. And just for the moment, Sidney had power over Tom to hold him back to not engage in any new schemes he wanted. Tom was not at all happy about this, nor was he so oblivious to Sidney's suffering, at lest not anymore. Just after Sidney and Eliza's engagement was announced Tom and Mary spoke about Sidney not looking the happy man he was supposed to be, the man who was engaged to his long lost love. Mary asked in disbelieve; 'Tom are you really that blind?' 'Blind to what? That he is miserable and not happy?' Tom asked back, Mary just said, 'No, everyone can see that he is not happy, but the Why? Why is he not happy?' 'Why should I know? Maybe he was shocked as we all were, about the potential downfall of Sanditon? But he rescued us, what is there still to be sad about?' Mary just could not believe and just said, 'Sidney is in love!' 'Yes?' said Tom and stretched the word like a question, meaning yes what is new? 'He is going to marry the love of his life and by doing so is saving us all!'. Mary was at her wits end, was he really so stupid and she just blurted it out. 'He is in love with Charlotte and I believe he was going to propose to her at the midsummer ball, but he obviously was prevented in doing so by drunken Edward storming in and a 'tiny' fire! that send him off to commit himself to a loveless marriage!!' So here it was! Finally Mary had spoken it out aloud. While she never had any doubt that this was the truth, by not speaking about it had helped her to justify it to herself that she accepted the scheme of Sidney engaging himself to rich Eliza. Tom was in shock and after a phase of disbelieve engaged in self pity! And if Tom was good at anything without end, was wallowing in self pity. Now Mary found herself speaking words of comfort instead of just letting him stew for a bit and feel the weight of what he was responsible for.

Sidney sat with the second bottle of wine, starring into nothing, how was he going to live this life? Tears stung in the corner of his eyes, or was it the smoke in the room, no doubt it was. For the umpteenth time he reminded himself that he also was doing this to keep his promise to dear Charlotte, make Eliza happy. How he would do that was still not known to him, but at least he kept his head sober for some evenings a week and no doubt they were the hardest. During most days he kept himself busy, either with getting Tom's affairs in order or to his own business, which he felt needed attention more than ever. One thing he was clear about, he would never stoop so low and use any of her money for himself, this was the last piece of honour and respect he had left for himself. Eliza's money would safe Sanditon, nothing more, nothing less. What irony this was, she never liked the place.

Lost so in thought, he didn't see Babington enter, only when the latter pulled a chair out and sat himself at the table, did Sidney see him. Babington was a happy man now. He was only now, after nearly a month of his wedding bliss, coming back to what he called not the real world, but the outside world. He was vaguely aware of Sidney's distress, but with his wedding and consequent travelling and introducing his new wife to his estate, he had not much time for poor Sidney. But now he was faced with the man himself in what seemed a semi delirious state. He even got the impression that he caught Sidney muttering to himself. 'Why do I find you in such a state, when you ought to be happy, being newly engaged and just having saved your brother's family and the whole town from ruin?' Sidney's threshold of what he wanted and ought to be shared had crushed. His unhappiness and the influence of the alcohol made him talkative just this once. Without much resistance Sidney spilled all the beans. He spoke of Tom's recklessness over the years as well as the last big act of not insuring the building, he spoke about his desperate search for the money in the week that followed the fire, he even spoke of Georgiana's harassment and how guilty he felt marrying Eliza for her money and last he spoke of sweet Charlotte and how much he missed her and how sorry he was for all the pain he caused her. He even confessed that he was convinced that it would be better to end his life after Sanditon was rebuild. Babington was in shock and speechless for most of all this, but Sidney's last statement made him spring into action. Something needed to be done, and something he would do.  
They finished the bottle of wine, because after hearing all this even Babington needed a drink. He took Sidney back to Trafalgar House and gave clear instructions to not let him out of the house till he was sober again. Tom, feeling very much responsible, well he really was, promised to make sure of that.

Babington spoke to his wife and she was as shocked as he was. While they all had an inkling that things were not right, they never had the slightest idea of the scale of things. Between himself and his wife they decided on a very simple plan. They would talk to people and every little investment they could find would be split in two. Half would be used to pay for the rebuild and half of it would be payback to Lady Denham. So letter's were written, asking for help, big or small, and also asking to pass the request on. Babington was first in giving £10 000, Crow another £5 000, both Arthur and Diana gave £2 000 and when Lady Worchester got involved another £10 000. After just a few days, they had £39 000. So much faster than ever anticipated, the word spread and more and more people were willing to help. They were all put on a payback scheme, unless they wanted to buy or rent an apartment, which were more than originally expected. By far the hardest part was to convince Lady Denham. As soon as the talk came to Tom Parker and the lost investment, Lady Denham lost it too. However with the level head approach of Babington and to some degree Esther's cool, but persuasive skills, they talked her round to agreeing to their plans. The fact that small sums from many different investors was far safer than one big source of money finally convinced her, seeing that if one of those many would not come through, still many others could and would. And so it was agreed that a loveless marriage was no longer needed to safe Sanditon.

3)Clara and Edward

When Clara arrived in town she had no place to stay. Crow, who'd travelled with her, put her up in a small B&B and came regularly to see her for a few weeks, but when that fizzled out, Clara went to, where she always was going to end up, to Beecroft's Boarding House. At first Clara was just one of the new ones, but with her beauty and charisma she became soon the favourite of some regulars. However Clara had not given up that there could be more for her in store than being a courtesan. And without planning to a completely unexpected door opened to her. At times when business was low or too early for customers to come, Clara sat down and played the pianoforte. At first people were surprised but soon started to love her skilled and passionate playing, at times some melancholy in her music crept in too. She found that she could reach people with her music and that gave her an unexpected comfort. Soon far more often than not she was being asked to play and entertain, instead of attending to customers in the bed chamber. There were many bank notes slipped between her boobs. She didn't mind that so much and so found herself better off than ever before. While Beecroft's boarding house wasn't a grand house to live in, she found staying there and playing quite agreeable and with the extra funds directly given to her, she now had found independence and she treasured that more than anything. It was after living like this for a few month that her life in Sanditon seemed to catch up with her. Who should come threw the door? No other than Sir Edward Denham. He didn't look good, had obviously befriended the Gin more than was good for him. Meeting in this almost neutral ground, they looked at each other in stunned surprise. Edward thought that she might be easy prey, but he soon understood that Clara had better standing and wasn't going to warm his bed. So it came that Edward started to frequent Beecroft's for the unusual reason of seeing Clara for the sake of spending time with her. She was after all, the only connection he had to home. Of course there was some animosity to begin with, some derogative language from Edward, but Clara knew how to hold her own. And so it came that they started to reminisce about what had happen when they were still in Sanditon, still competing for Lady Denham's fortune and when they could not keep their hands off each other. To say either of them had any regrets what they had done was maybe too much of a good thing, but they seemed to have made peace with where they found themselves. It turned out that Esther and Babington had helped to let out Denham Place to some rich sailing Captain who wanted to spend his last days on dry ground in a noble place. A very modest rent was agreed under the condition for him to renovate the house and this small income was what Edward had now to live on. He rented a very small place in town and had only a cook to look after him. He still lived in hope that one day a rich widow would marry him for his title, but for some strange reason he didn't find himself in a hurry to search for such a gold fountain and in some strange way he had come to terms with his lot and almost seemed content with what he had. Clara and Edward never laid with each other again. They had found something much more valuable: ''Friendship.''  
4)How to tell Eliza

Eliza was a child of her time, a child of the society she was brought up in. To marry a man to better your station in life was the done thing. Nobody would ever question that. At least not in her experience. When she meet young Sidney she was all flatters and in love, but at times she found him too intense. He would want to hold her hand all the time and when they were alone he would kiss her and while she somehow knew that she wanted that, she also felt overwhelmed. She'd never seen anyone around her display such affection, she'd never received much affections from her parents or nannies, it just wasn't done. Him wanting to do that felt almost alien to her. Reading in books about true love felt like a fairy tale that didn't really happen in life. So when the much more measured Mr Campion showed interest in her and soon asked for her hand in marriage she did not hesitate, everybody around her agreed that this was the better match. So Eliza thought she was lucky. She could see that she had hurt Sidney, but she was sure that he would understand that this was the right thing to do.

Eliza was appropriately excited to get married and have all the beautiful things that society said would soon be rightfully hers, a grand house in town, a beautiful country estate and the wedding itself was going to be the event of the season. She would have an amazing dress, a beautifully decorated church, a beautiful wedding breakfast and then the honeymoon and the promise of travelling to the continent. What more could she want? Only when the reality of the marriage bed hit her, was she unsure, if it was all worth it. For ''men to do their thing'' was a phrase she had heard before, but to experience what it really entailed was a rude awakening. It was uncomfortable and often painful and having Mr Campion always so close and kissing her when in fact he was a bit smelly, that was a high price to pay. Oh, how she then wished she had stuck with young Mr Sidney. Her happiness soon turned into bitterness. She'd done everything that was expected of her, but it didn't feel right, it certainly didn't feel good. She better got used to this, she told herself. Her lady's maid gave her some comfort and said things to think about. She would say, it can be enjoyable with the right man, but what was she to do about that?  
The first time Eliza had her period when married, the situation was quite an aggravation. Eliza was so naïve and unknowing that she didn't know what was the right thing to do. When Mr Campion came and ''wanted to do his thing..' he found her bleeding, he got very angry. He almost shouted abuse at her, told her that she had to tell him. He also seemed angry that she had not yet conceived and bore him an heir. Eliza was very upset, but she also found that this was a turning point, because she realised that there were times when she could turn him down and that she could have power over him. Again her lady's maid was her confident and Eliza confessed that she was so glad that she will have respite for a few days a month at least, adding a few nights of headache, she started to feel that she could bear the situation much better. But she did worry that someday she would fall pregnant, having a child seemed something she could not face. Her lady's maid gave her a tea to drink to help that situation and whether it was the tea or a child was not meant to be for her, she would never know, but she never produced that heir Mr Campion obviously wanted. Externally she would fake that she was sorry, but internally she was very glad in deed. So a few month and years passed and when Mr Campion's health started the fail, Eliza took to travelling without him. So it came to pass that she was in Italy and she was enjoying the beautiful sea and the flowers and the good food and that young Italian gardener. Her quarters were up the hill and she had the most amazing view. She would sit on her patio and watch the scenery and him. He often wore only a vest and his bare and sweaty arms would glisten in the sun and for some strange reason she found that very appealing. It must have taken a few days for him to realise that she was watching him, but once he did, he would glance over to her often. One late afternoon he was working close to the patio and Eliza wanted to be alone with him. She send all her staff away and started to talk to him. She would try Italian, but wasn't very good at it, but he still started to answer, even it was clear that the actual words did not make sense to her. He would start showing her flowers and lured her into coming into the garden and park further down the hill. While Eliza was naïve enough to think that this meant nothing, that Italian gardener had different ideas and once they were in an area with dense growth he would turn and stare at her. They stared at each other and Eliza remembered her lady's maid's words that with the right man things could be enjoyable. So, when he started to come close and held her hands and bend down to kiss her, she led herself be taken and she never was sorry for it. She learned to love passionately. They spend a lot of time together, whenever Eliza and him could be alone, they got lost in their passion. When the summer came to an end and it was time to return to good old England, Eliza was in no hurry and toyed with the idea of leaving all behind to stay with that man. But when with her broken Italian she suggested that they run away together he didn't want to. It was him who wanted to stay where he was and so Eliza was broken hearted and angry and she left for England. This added to her bitterness and it was overpowering, but there was one thing she took away from this affair, that laying with a man can be so much more than what she had to endure with Mr Campion.

When he finally succumbed to his illness Eliza was glad. She did mourn him, but not for very long, because now she was a rich widow and surely she could find a man that could make her feel like her gardener. When she saw Sidney at the ball, she thought that was the answer to her prayers. She was in love with him once before, she would rekindle that flame and she was sure he could be the man she wanted. She thought now it was her turn to have it all.

Sidney had danced with a beautiful young woman, but a few inquiries told her that she was no match for him, she was a farmers girl. She remembered with some anger how her Italian gardener was so far beneath her station and yet abandoned her. Sure that farmer girl would do the same to Sidney. But if not, Eliza was going to make sure that she did.

Sidney and her seemed to connect very quickly and when the talk came to the regatta in Sanditon she agreed to come. She was sure that it would be an easy game as her memory was of young Sidney being madly in love with her.

The regatta didn't quite turn out as she wanted it to. Again this farmer girl was everywhere, and when she saw them sitting in the boat together, she realised that she had to move quickly, before anything more could develop there, if in deed it hadn't already happened. Eliza's attempts did work to some degree, but even Lady Worcester seemed to like the girl better than herself, that was not to be borne. And in the evening Sidney told her that he will not come to London with her. She was furious.  
But only a week later the doors seemed to open again for her. Sidney came to beg for money. He told her of the fire and that they needed help to rebuild Sanditon. As far as she was concerned she couldn't care less for that sandpit, but she felt, if she played her cards right that something was in it for her.

Sidney asked if she would lend him the money for old times sake, she said, that she needs to be careful, as she was a young widow and did not want people to exploited her. He looked positively miserable. She added by saying, of course, if she had a husband to guide her she would find making the decisions where to invest much easier. He left that afternoon, but she hoped he would take the bait and sure enough he did. He came the following day and asked for her hand in marriage and she couldn't be happier. Or was jubilant like a winner the better expression?  
Sidney never behaved like he did as a young man, he never thought her out to hold her hand and kiss her. She concluded that this was because he was now a much more mature man and obviously worried about his brother's stupidity, so Eliza told herself that things would fall into place as time went by.

They did not spend much time in society, even Eliza wanted to, she wanted to show off her trophy, but Sidney seemed always reluctant. Until one afternoon ca 2 month into their engagement he called unannounced.

Babington had told Sidney about what they had achieved, Sidney was in utter shock. He tried to do the honourable thing and said that he could not possibly accept, but Babington would have non of it, and told him that things were in motion already and non of the people involved would take no for an answer. Sidney still felt numb and could not believe his luck, was he really free of that burden? He had to go swimming to the cove many times, let the cold water clear his head and eventually he understood that it was his turn to take the next step and talk to Eliza.

He travelled to London and the following day he went to see Eliza. He seemed more cheerful to her and she straight away sensed that things were not as they ought to be. He sat down for tea with her and asked her: 'Do you want to be happy?' Eliza pondered on how to respond and finally said: 'Yes, of course I want to be happy. We will be happy together once we are married.'' Sidney said: 'Are you so sure of that?' 'Yes, what else should I expect?' Sidney responded: 'I want to be happy and I want you to be happy.' 'But of course we will be happy.' Eliza repeated. Sidney took a deep breath and said: 'No, we would not be!' Eliza's face fell, he hesitated but continued: 'I could not be happy with you, so I would not be able to make you happy!' She looked shocked and pulled an angry face and said: 'It's that farmer girl, isn't it?' Sidney was surprised by her directness, but said; 'It might be, if she still will have me. But regardless',he told Eliza, he could not love her anymore and therefore to be happy could not happen, as long as they were together. Eliza started to panic and said: 'But the love could grow again, did we not love each other once, can it not be like this again?' Sidney's heart went out to her. For the first time in a long time, he felt sorry for her. But that compassion had to be directed in the right way. Sidney had to think hard how to turn this around. He said: 'As I said before I want you to be happy, but it cannot be with me, be patient Eliza, someday there will be the right person for you too.' Using her Christian name for the first time since their engagement seemed to reach something in Eliza. Was he really not that special somebody, was there still somebody she might find to give her what she craved for: ''Love''. They looked at each other for some time, he could see tears gathering in her eyes, but he needed to ask now and so he did. 'Eliza, I ask you to set me free.' She stared at him, the tears now running down her face, but there was changes in her face, anger was certainly there too, but also vulnerability. She twisted and turned the arguments in her mind, how could she change his mind, but in her heart of hearts she knew that he was right, they were not right for each other and finally with a shaky voice she said; 'Yes, I will set you free.'

Now Sidney was ready to cry too, but held himself together. He said a quiet and gentle: 'Thank you' and she nodded in acknowledgement.

He left her and told her he would come again the following day to discuss the finances she had already injected into Sanditon and he wanted to make sure they announced the break up properly. It was customary to set this into the Newspaper and so they did, but people were puzzled by the unusual wording as these things were usually done with little civility but this one read: ''Mrs Eliza Campion and Mr Sidney Parker have come to the conclusion that their future happiness does not depend on each other and therefore will not get married.'' The strangeness of that announcement outdid by far the scandal of the broken engagement.

Eliza stopped her payments to Sanditon, but agreed to leave the investment she had already given and said, that if he managed to get that farmer girl to agree to marry him, she would give it to him as a wedding present.

5)The proposal

Sidney felt very elevated, he freed himself and needed to get used to the idea. So many years he felt miserable and that felt like his normal state of being. The brief period of falling in love with Charlotte had been quite an awaking, only to find himself back being miserable with all the problems and the engagement to Eliza. But now he was free and just needed to sit and let it sink in. He had one drink when he got home, but not more. He sat and stared into the fire until Babington and Crow came for dinner. They were exceedingly glad and there was lots of teasing going on and for once Sidney did enjoy it and teased back as much as he got. Babington also shared his news. Esther was with child. And Crow, well Crow had to sober up and find somebody to marry too.

The following morning Sidney wrote to Charlotte. He wanted her to know, he would be coming to Willingden after he attended to some business.

His letter was simple and short, but it gave Charlotte the warning he felt she needed.

_Dear Miss Heywood, dearest Charlotte,_

_I hope my letter finds you well._  
_It is with a glad heart that I write to you._

_I have good news and will come to Willingden coming Saturday_

_to share this with you in person._

_With my highest Regards_

_Sidney Parker_

He took it to the post office himself, just to make sure. Now he only needed to wait until he could go, but waiting seemed the hardest part now.

Charlotte found the letter on the mantle piece, like all the letters that were sent. Since coming back to Willingden she had letters from Mary, Georgiana and Lady Susan. When she first came back from Sanditon she was waiting eagerly for every letter and wrote back as soon as she could, but as the weeks and now month dragged on, she found it harder and harder. She had to be honest, all she hoped for was that someone would write that Sidney had found another way to safe Sanditon, but that news never came. So Charlotte started to dread that one day they would mention the wedding of Sidney and Mrs Campion and she could not bear it, so she stopped opening the letters. Today a letter came with a hand writing she did not know, but she had an inkling as it smelled like Sidney. She was tempted to throw it into the fire, but opened it to make sure it wasn't from somebody else. She just saw the signature and folded the letter and put it on the shelf with all the other unread letters. She wanted to read them when she felt stronger and herself again, but could not tell when this would be. Charlotte had tried very hard to recover and mend her spirits, she threw herself into work and met all the friends she had missed and of course played with her siblings, but at night she dreamed of him, he would kiss her and started to ask her to marry him, but there was always something happening before he got to the end of his question and she would wake up drenched in sweat. When was it going to stop? One morning she sat with both her parents and Alison at the breakfast table and Alison just asked: 'Who is Sidney?' Charlotte dropped her knife on the plate, making a cluttering noise. Charlotte blushed and didn't know how to answer. Alison had heard Charlotte mutter the name in her sleep. Her mother put her hand on Charlotte's and said: 'It's alright darling, we know you had your heart broken.' Charlotte was so surprised that she didn't even deny it, but asked how they knew. And they said, they would know a broken heart when they saw one. At least from that time on she didn't feel the need to pretend and she found herself be comforted and an arm around her more often than usual.

Sidney finished all the business that needed attending to and set out to find his heart's desire. He was excited, nervous and terrified all at the same time. He just felt that after all the obstacles he had encountered and overcome this next part on his way, on their way to happiness was the hardest. Would this really be the last obstacle to overcome?

He arrived in Willingdon and it was obvious from afar which one was the big Heywood farm. While riding over the bridge two boys came to meet him and marvelled at his beautiful black horse. Sidney asked:, 'And who might you two gentleman be?' The boys laughed, being addressed like that and introduced themselves as Charlie who was 5 and William, the older one who gave his age at 7. 'Well Charlie and William, would you happen to know Charlotte and if yes where can I find her?' 'Why yes, she is rabbit hunting for dinner tomorrow.' said little Charlie. 'Rabbit hunting?' Sidney thought for an instance that this could not be the Charlotte he was looking for, but the next second he knew that it was exactly the Charlotte he was looking for. William said, come we take you there. Sidney's heart missed a few beats. Was he really going to see Charlotte now after all what had happened? A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that for proprieties sake he ought to talk to her parents first, but he just couldn't wait any longer and he argued within himself that it was better to see her and check out where she stood instead of making arrangements over her head. While still thinking such, he jumped off his horse and lead it towards the farm where he gave the reigns to a farmhand and Charlie and William run ahead up a steep hill right next to the farm. Just when they were half way up, he saw her coming over the ridge. She slowly became more visible, like a hunter goddess, a rifle leisurely held over one shoulder and a bundle of rabbits in her other hand. Her hair curled and shining around her head like a hallow. It nearly took his breath away. How he ever could think of her as a simpering, spoiled girl was now beyond him. Just when she was on top of the hill she saw him and stopped in her tracks.

They stood there and stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Sidney almost whisper: ''Charlotte.'' ''Mr Parker, what are you doing here?'' Sidney was taken back by her cold reception and had an instant fear that he was too late, but he had fought so long, he would not stop now. ''I've come to see you.'' ''Why?'' Charlotte challenged him. ''I've sent a letter, telling you that I will visit, did you not received it?'' Charlotte remembered the letter and now felt a bit guilty for not reading it, but she was not going to show it. ''I have received your letter...'' ''So, you know?' .Sidney started, but she fell into his word and said: ''but I have not read it.'' Without thinking Sidney asked:''Why?'' but he believed that he understood what she was getting at. ''Ever since I have known you Mr Parker, you have either drawn me in or left me standing in the rain. Quite frankly, my wounded heart cannot take anymore, particularly if the news might be of your wedding to Mrs Campion.'' Sidney's heart went out to her and he just wanted to gather her up in his arms, but he knew that she would not welcome that now. Sidney pushed on and said: ''I have got news for you, good news. We have found the money by other means and there is no need anymore for me to marry Mrs Campion. I am a free man.'' Instead of Charlotte showing any sign of happiness she seemed to get more angry and nearly shouted at him, ''Oh, now you found the money, so you thought you just come by and pull me in again. Yes, you can do that to Charlotte. All she's doing is waiting for her fairytale prince to show up.!!'' Sidney was speechless. They were staring at each other and he didn't know what to say. Suddenly he felt he will not be able to win her over. His mind already seeing himself having to leave without her. But in his heart he had one desire left, he wanted her to know how he felt about her and so he just said: ''Charlotte, I love you.'' Again what felt like an eternity they looked into each others eyes. Charlotte's heart started to melt and eventually went into overdrive and she could no longer resist. Suddenly he saw her dropping the rabbits and let the rifle fall into the bushes nearby and at first slowly then faster run down the hill and jumped into his arms. He closed his arms around her and felt eternity could start here. From the strength of the impact they both fell and rolled down the hill. Sidney held her tight and as soon as they stopped rolling he kissed her and they were lost in the ocean of their emotions. When they finally came up to draw breath they spoke at the same time, Charlotte said: ''Will you ask me to marry you?'' and Sidney said: ''Will you marry me?'' They looked at each other and laughed and Sidney repeated his question:''Charlotte, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?'' She said: ''A thousand times yes, yes, yes!'' Both had now tears in their eyes and kissed again and totally forgot that they were not alone and being watched from quite a few different parties.

Charlie and William had watched most of the angry exchange and when Charlotte run down the hill and hugged Sidney and they fell, the boys thought she'd attacked him. So they run as quickly as they could to the farm to call for help. The boys came into the kitchen and in a very jumbled way they told their mum that Charlotte had attacked a man. From the kitchen window they could see the hill and Charlotte and Sidney in there tight embrace laying in the grass. But Mrs Heywood interpreted the situation slightly different to the boys, but her reaction was still shock and she called out: ''Oh, goodness me. Quickly boys, call for Mr Heywood. And Alison, go and tell Charlotte to come down at once!!' Within a minute the whole Heywood family had gathered in the kitchen, watching the young lovers through the window.

Alison run up the hill, but didn't do as fast as her mother wanted her. She knew that this was the man of Charlotte's dreams and Alison could not help but give them just a few moments longer. Eventually she called out. ''Charlotte, you are wanted in the kitchen. At once!'' Diving out of their dream world, Sidney and Charlotte got up and with quite a bit of giggling cleaned each other off grass and hay and then made their way down to the farm house. Charlotte just about managed to introduce Sidney to Alison and within an instant they knew Alison was on their side.

Arriving in the kitchen, their mum came straight to the point, ignoring Mr Parker she said: ''Charlotte! What is the meaning of this?'' Charlotte could not enter that conversation or pretend hat she felt guilty, but just said: ''This is Mr Sidney Parker, Tom Parker's brother and he has asked for my hand in marriage!'' There was an audible intake of breath from more than one person. Charlotte continued to introduce her parents and all her siblings. By the time Sidney had shaken all children's hands and seemed to have straight away a rapport with them, Mr and Mrs Heywood were not quite so angry anymore and Charlotte had a distinct feeling that her father seemed rather amused by the whole situation and responded to Charlotte's revelation with: 'Well, we better sit down and talk.' In the background little Charlie asked William: ''What is happening?'' ''They are going to get married.'' Charlie thought he'd heard wrong and said: ''But they were fighting!'' William punched his younger brother in the arm and said: ''Don't be stupid, they love each other.'' Charlie was not convinced that what he had seen was love, but he didn't want to have another punch and so kept his mouth shut.

Sidney was invited to stay for dinner and stayed for a whole week. Mr Parker gave Sidney quite a grilling, but always knew he would let have Charlotte the man of her dreams, she clearly had so irrevocably fallen in love with him. It was settled that they would get married within 3 weeks. Nobody wanting to drag it out any longer. They were going to have a small wedding in Willingdon, but would live in London, until the terraces in Sanditon were rebuilt and they could move into one of those.

6) The wedding and wedding night

(explicit content throughout, but particularly in the wedding night)

Charlotte and Sidney were desperate to have some time alone, but propriety did not make that easy. It was lucky that the weather this autumn was pleasant and mild, so they could go for walks every day of the week he stayed with her family. In fact opportunity arose on the very same evening when Charlotte remembered that she had left both the rabbits and the rifle up the hill. It was just when they had finished dinner that she called out: ''Oh I've forgotten everything up the hill.'' And: ''I hope the foxes didn't take them away.''. It took a bit of explaining what ''everything'' meant. Sidney was first to offer to come with her, but her parents send two of the older brothers along with them. When they found the rabbits, Charlotte send the boys to take them down to the farm, explaining that they still had to find the rifle. Charlotte knew exactly the bush where it was, but she needed to be alone with Sidney, even if just for a few minutes. They went into the woods, right next to said bush and behind a tree. As soon as they were out of sight, they were in each others arms. Holding tight, kissing, first gently, but Sidney could not hold back and deepened the kiss, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. He could sense that she was surprised, but he soon felt her answer, ever so slightly, her tongue met his. Their breath became a bit faster and when they heard their names being called, they had to let go of each other, taking one last look into each others eyes, then came out of the wood and took the rifle to get back to the house.  
Sidney was put up in a guest room far away from Charlotte's. Her parents seemed to know exactly what they were doing.

The following day was Sunday. Before the Sunday service, they went to the priest to make arrangements for the wedding and on that very day the bands were read after the service for the first time. Charlotte was in cloud seven and the only fear she had, was that this was all a dream and that she would wake up, like so often before. In the afternoon Alison had to be their chaperone. She took her job very seriously and was staying close, but not to stop them, but to make sure nobody disturbed them.  
Getting lost again in each others arms, Charlotte felt the first time Sidney's erection. She had her arms tight around his waist and held on tight. She wasn't sure how to react, without knowing, she somehow understood that it had to do with them being together. Her body, her inner thighs seemed to respond to this hardness, it created some kind of longing, a hunger that had nothing to do with eating. She held still and was too embarrassed to say anything, but she didn't let go until it was time to go. At night in bed, she had time to think more about Sidney's hardness. She knew what little boys looked like, she had changed her brother's nappies from a very young age on, but they were small and soft. What she remember from his 'Poseidon like rising' from the waves, he had the equivalent man size of it, but atm this was big and hard. She also knew what animals had to do to reproduce, she was a farmer's daughter after all, but she didn't know what that looked exactly like for humans, but she couldn't wait to find out. She also decided to say something to Sidney about it, if she could find the courage to do so.

As it happened Sidney had exactly the same situation on his mind. He realised too late that she must have felt his erection. He decided that he had to make sure that this didn't happen again, however hard that would be.

On Monday the house was in a flurry, everybody was busy doing their work, even Charlotte. This gave Sidney the time to write quite a few letters. First to Tom and Mary. Mary would be delighted and Tom upset. Babbers and Crow would be very happy for him and Georgiana, well he didn't know, but he still felt he needed to inform her. Would they ever come to an amiable understanding? He could not be sure.

In the late afternoon, Charlotte was finally free to come on their walk. Alison came along with a book and as soon as they turned the corner, she sat down to read. When behind the first tree that was big enough. Sidney put his hands on Charlotte's cheek, gently stroking her beautiful face. He whispered to her how very beautiful she was. They started to kiss, but Sidney stood back to not touch her body. Charlotte realised that he was keeping his distance, but wasn't too happy about it. She perfectly understood that he didn't want to be too close, but she wasn't going to have any of it. The moment he dropped his hands to put on her arms, she just hugged him tightly and sure enough felt his hardness again. His resistance melted away and he tentatively put his arms around her. She looked up to him, wanted to look into his eyes and when she was sure they held each others gaze, she said: ''I feel you.'' , ''I know'' he said softly. She moved her body ever so slightly and he took a sharp breath in. She asked;''Does it hurt.'' He: ''Oh no, quite the opposite.'' Charlotte smiled and said: ''but you didn't want me to feel it''. Sidney was stunned how she could talk about this, for all he knew was that a men had to be careful with their brides not to scare or overwhelm them and thus ruin their intimacy. Once again it was clear to him, that Charlotte was one of a kind. He said to her: ''I want to feel you more than anything, and it makes me very happy that you are ok to feel me.''. But Charlotte cut him short: ''I think I am more than ok to feel you, it does something to me, but I don't know yet what it is.'' Sidney grinned and had a flatter in his heart. If she felt like this, they had every chance to be happy together in the marriage bed.  
The following days were spend in similar ways. Work in the morning and some free time in the afternoon. Charlotte started to plan how she will achieve her move into married life, which was both happy and sad. She loved her family and would miss them, but she was ready to leave the nest.

Every walk they had together brought another step closer to physical intimacy. On one point Sidney got quite lost and stroked up and down her back and ended up with his hands on her bum. She gasped in surprise and Sidney pulled back immediately, but she said, please don't stop, but Sidney told her that he really had to hold back, otherwise they might do something that was really not to be done before the wedding. Charlotte accepted, but her body felt all in turmoil and wanted more.

At the end of the first week, Sidney had to go into town to make arrangements for the wedding and their life together. Charlotte missed him terribly, but it was agreed that she, Alison and their mum would come into town to get a wedding dress a few days later, as well as helping to sort the house. No major changes were needed, but Sidney wanted her to choose her personal room. She had three on offer and when she stood in her favourite one, she looking out of the window into the garden, Sidney came in and hugged her from behind. She straight away responded by putting her arms on his and lean back with her head onto his shoulder. He gently kissed her neck and breathed onto the bare skin that her dress exposed. She turned her head to the side to catch his lips. Their kisses had become more and more passionate and this time Sidney stroked with his hands up and down Charlotte's front. She wanted it, she wanted him to touch her on her breasts, but he had never attempted that and she wanted him to touch her between her thighs, but she blushed even thinking about it. Would that really be part of the wedding night? Charlotte dreamed about it, but could never come to the end of it. Now he had one hand under her breast and one just above her most intimate parts, she sighed and tried to encourage him, saying: ''Yes, please...'' Sidney gently stroked with his thumb over her breasts, felt her nibble harden, he breathed down her neck and said, ''Oh Charlotte what are you doing to me?'' Charlotte was wishing, they would never stop. But a noise on the stairs reminded them of the here and now and so reluctantly they let go of each other.

Buying a wedding dress was fun, but truth to be told, Charlotte had one main criteria, she would not even share with supportive Alison. She chose a dress that could be taken off quickly.

Faster than expected the wedding day had arrived. It was a cold and crisp morning, Sidney felt more nervous than he had ever been before. For once he was glad of Babber's and Crowe's teasing. They managed with their banter to distract him just enough to keep him somewhat grounded.

Charlotte was excited and had to confess that what occupied her mind more than anything was what was going to happen in the wedding night. Sometimes she even chided herself for having so many impure thoughts.

The church was full with the big family, but also guests from Sanditon and London. Tom and Mary were happy, their children were even more happy to have Charlotte as their aunty. Even Georgiana tried to smile. And Lady Susan, was very happy to attend and had an almost smirk like smile on her face. She was triumphant.

After the wedding feast they had fun and were dancing, but then it was time for them to leave. They had rented two beautiful rooms in the nearby Inn, as travelling into town would have taken too long. Sidney changed in the room next door, wore only knee long breeches and a white shirt, leaving the buttons open, so his chest hair could be seen.  
Charlotte had a beautiful white night gown, sleeveless with intricate embroidery of blue flowers and green leaves on the top front, but the neckline was high. Charlotte hope it would not cover up too much.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>explicit content<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

She just had finished combing her hair when she heard his knock. She got up and stood their, glowing in the light of the fire. Sidney swallowed and once again had the feeling a goddess stood before him. They hesitated and looked at each other for just the briefest moment and then he came over to take her into his arms and this time, he would not hold back, he wanted to feel her completely. He pressed himself against her and Charlotte welcomed him.  
Charlotte hugged him tight, waiting for his hardness to grow, knowing now that he enjoyed it as much as she. Eventually she led him over to a bench that stood in front of the fire place. There were furs on the bench as well as on the floor in front of the fire. They sat next to each other and Charlotte leaned into his arm and put her head into the nook of his neck, breathing him in. While kissing, Sidney's hand wandered over her body. He cupped her breasts, first gently then with more and more urgency, then he stroked up and down her tummy and over the side of her leg, gently coming closer and closer between her legs. Charlotte was hoping that he really would touch her there and opening her legs ever so slightly. Sidney noticed and looked at her, asking with his eyes and she nodded. He gently places his hand between her legs and she opened them wider for him. She closed her eyes, her lips where slightly open and sensual and she sighed, Sidney's heart flattered and he felt more aroused then ever before in his life. How will he be able to hold back till she was ready?  
He left his hand there just gently moving it and he felt her moving, pushing against his hand. He wanted to see her now and came up with his hand to touch the embroidery of her nightgown. She looked at him, as he stroked over it with his fingertips. He said: ''This is so very beautiful, the only shame is that I might need to take that nightgown off very soon.'' Just the moment he said so, he was worried that he might have said too much, but she looked at him with a grin saying: ''Is that so?'' Giving Sidney the understanding that she was hoping he would. He touched her neck with his knuckles and his fingers started to lift the fabrics of the neckline. Again he could hear how Charlotte drew in a breath and continued to breath heavily. He came to the front and opened the top button, sticking his fingers in, whispering: ''Your skin is so soft.'', Slowly he opened all buttons. He gently lifted the material and pushed it to either side. Now he started to breath faster. The first time he could see her breasts and told her how very beautiful they were. He pushed both sides of the shirt even further apart and left her laying with both breasts exposed. He stroked them and kissed them gently, not wanting to scare her with too much. ''Sidney this feels so good, please don't stop.'' he wasn't going to stop, but now slipped off the bench and kneeled in front of her, gently spreading her legs again and stroking up and down her thighs with both hands. Moving more and more inside and closer again to her most intimate parts. Charlotte anticipated his strokes and wanted him to touch her again between her leg. He started to brush with both his thumbs over her intimate parts, and Charlotte open her legs even more. Now he started to stroke down her leg and put his hand under her nightgown and pushing it up her legs. He observed how Charlotte responded. She laid completely relaxed on the bench, looking at him with half closed eyes, her lips sensually parted. So he decided to push up all of the night gown, completely exposing her lower body. She observed him, waiting for more. He asked: ''Is this ok for you?'' And she gave more a breath than a word: ''Yes... give me more...if feels so good..'' Sidney stroked with both his thumbs over the soft hair, and now started to open her slit to make her clit visible. He then touched it first gently with his thumb and when he realised that Charlotte had started to gently rock her hips, he became more intense. With the other thumb he teased her opening and could feel that she was very wet. He spread the moisture over her most sensitive part and always watching her. She became more and more aroused, her breath became more like continues sighs and he could hear her say that she wanted more. His own penis was rockhard, he opened his breeches and took it out and placed it's tip at here entrance. Charlotte watched him through half closed eyes, and seeing his hardness finally send an surge of energy through her whole being. He looked at her and asked: ''Are you ready for this?'' She just breathed: ''Yes …'' And he pushed gently into her, rocking ever so slightly back and forth and Charlotte followed his movement with her hips, until he was fully inside her, he felt deliriously happy. Charlotte felt quite a stretch, almost bordering pain, but she felt this hunger and want, any pain was overridden by the need to feel him inside her.

He pulled her up into a tight embrace. Charlotte wanted to be skin to skin and tugged at his shirt to take it off. While she still wore her nightgown, her front was open and they were skin to skin while their movements became faster and more intense. Sidney whispered:'' My love, I will not be able to hold out for long.'' Charlotte did not really know what he meant and was too lost to start analysing. She was almost frantic to feel him more and when with one big push Sidney climaxed, she felt her body contract and pulsate in one big moment of ecstasy......... Clinging to each other for a long time, slowly catching their breath again, until they came back to themselves. So this was the answer to all her craving. She never expected it to be so intense, so fulfilling. She smiled at him and said: ''You never took my nightgown off.'' He smiled and said: ''Was I supposed to do that?'' She nodded with a grin and he felt obliged to do so. He lifted it over her head and looked at her with love and lust and they made love again and again.....

Chapter 7 of Sanditon in seven scenes

Coming out to the Ball

''Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker'' they heard their names announced and before entering the ballroom, they stood there on top of the stairs, looking at each other, grinning and both being prodigiously proud of each other. This was their first outing to a ball since they had been married. They were both excited and were looking forward to meet people and see how they would react. Lady Susan, the Babbingtons, as well as Crowe obviously knew about their marriage, in deed being instrumental in bringing it about, but not many others knew about their nuptial.  
Many heads turned to see what lady might have captured the brooding Sidney Parker. All in all, people seemed to be satisfied with what they saw. Charlotte had come in a beautiful grey blue dress, not dissimilar to the one she wore at the Midsummer ball when the fire broke out. Now it was just before Midwinter, only half a year later, but to Charlotte it seemed a lifetime ago.

''Would you care to dance?'' Sidney held his hand out and Charlotte looked deep into his eyes and said, that she would love nothing more than dance the night away in his arms. Getting lost in each others eyes and arms was now a known feeling, but they never became tired of it. Every touch still send surges of energy through their bodies. Their marriage bed had become quite the thing. So far there was no night they hadn't made love. They often went up to the bedroom after a walk. Or the other day, they had a ride and got caught in the rain. They found shelter in an old hut full of hay. Charlotte had complained about the side saddle anyway and said, she'd much rather sat astride on a horse. Sidney grinned and asked: ''Is that so? Is that the only creature you'd like to ride astride? Charlotte blushed, but not much and said, no a horse it not the only creature I'd like to ride astride.'' So when they got off the horse, they soon were kissing and hands slipped under garments. Had it been a more secluded place, they might have just done it there and then, but as it happened they were not far away from a path were travellers passed regularly, so they had to restrain themselves till the rain had stopped and then they raced each other home. Ran up the stairs, completely ignoring their servants' request for coats and hats. Once in the room, he caught her and hugged her from behind, as he had done once before their wedding, only this time his hands did not stop at her breast, but grab them both, and massaged them. Charlotte's head leaning against his chest. He soon moved his hands over her tummy and between her legs. Charlotte lifted her dress and let him touch her directly. He slipped his fingers into her slit and found that she was incredibly wet already and he moved his fingers in and out of her opening. ''Charlotte I want to ride you from the back. May I?'' Charlotte was shocked and asked: ''Is that even possible?'' She had a brief flashback of animals on the farm mounting each other. If she wasn't so aroused, she might have found this outrageous, but she wanted to feel him inside her, no matter how. So before even undressing, they both tried to move her garment up and reveal her bottom. Sidney put his hands between her legs from behind and Charlotte felt another surge of energy and was moving her legs apart to let him have better access. He stroked her bum, pulling her bum cheeks apart and moving his fingers over her hair, eventually stuck his thump inside her and used his fingers to further stimulate her clit. Charlotte held on to the window sill, while bending forward, she breathed and sighed heavily: ''Aaaahh....Sidney, this ..this is so good, I want more, please enter me, .. '' Sidney opened his breeches, and took out his penis, placing himself at her opening and pushed in. Sliding in and out, faster and more passionate then ever before. They both came very quickly, both breathing and moaning. Sidney laid his head on her back and asked, what she thought about this way of ''doing it'', but she was just getting her breath back and laughed: ''I don't think I can think''.  
Later she would start talking about this particular position: ''You know, the weeks before the wedding when you were in Willingdon and we went for walks and started to kiss and touch each other, I was always wondering how love making for humans is. All I knew was how animals did it, and at that time I thought humans might do it the same, you know the male mounting the female from the back.'' Sidney smile and asked, was this one of your fantasies or one of your fears?'' ''It was not a fear, as I was so full of want, I just wanted to do it, no matter how.'' Charlotte said, she blushed a bit, and Sidney smiled amused and could not believe how beautiful it all had turned out with his wife.

So, while they both were dancing at the ball, they both had flashbacks to some of those encounters, whispering about it and Sidney always holding her just that little bit too close for a public place and had they not been married, the gossip mill would have been going in deed.

However they needed to make the rounds too and Sidney introduced his new wife to many of his acquaintances. Sure enough, who should they meet. Mrs Campion. Both women looked uncomfortable, but Sidney was not shying away and said: 'Mrs Campion, may I introduce my new wife to you. Mrs Charlotte Parker.'' Mrs Campion, reached for the arm of a friend and said: ''Oh, so you did get her in the end.'' Completely ignoring Charlotte standing next to him. However Sidney, knowing now his place turned to Charlotte and talking to her as if Mrs. Campion wasn't there and told her: ''Mrs Campion was doubting my ability to gain your love.'' Charlotte playing along, looked up to him with a cheeky grin, saying:''Well, what does Mrs Campion know about the inner workings of our hearts.''

Mrs, Campion sneered slightly and walked off, dragging her friend along. However she did keep her word about the money, so all was good on that front.

After a few more dances and more conversations, they wanted to leave and go home early. For they hadn't made love yet this day. Once at home they had their valet and ladies maid help them undress and then they found themselves in front of the fire place. They had recreated that fire place from the Inn where they had spend the first few days and nights after their wedding. They had put a bench and furs in front of the fire place. It was the place they made love most of the time, only moving into the bed to get some much needed rest. So when kneeling down, sitting on her heels on the furs in front of the fire, she took off her nightgown. That was how Sidney had found her. Charlotte looked up at him, saying with a grin: ''I am one step ahead of you.'' Sidney laughed and pulled everything off and stood in front of her and she looked up at him with longing. Touching, stroking up and down his legs and kissing the tip of his penis, which responded with a twitch and gaining in size and hardness. Sidney sighed and his breathing increased. He went down on his knees and hugged her again from behind. They both loved this position now, as he had easy access to both, her breasts and her intimate parts. Sidney pulled her slightly back, her legs apart, so that she sat on his lap. Charlotte reaching back with her hands, touching him behind her, leaning her head on his shoulder. He gave her kisses on her neck and massaged her breasts. His other hand was already between her legs again and enjoying the wetness, spreading the moisture around. She could feel his hardness between her bum cheeks and she moved back and forth to rub against him. Sidney whispering her name: ''Charlotte, you are driving me crazy.'' He lifted her by the hips and slid into her from the back, but then holding her close to him, continuing to massaging her front as well as her clit. They both were so in tune with each other now, they moved in unison and breathed in the same tempo. ''I love you... '' either of them would whisper, drawing deep breaths and moaning and sighing until they climaxed and would cling to each other till the last twitches subsided.

Charlotte fell pregnant very soon. They were both over the the moon and never stopped to congratulate each other for how very lucky they were to have found each other. All was well in Sidney and Charlotte Parker's world.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Epilogue;

The rift between Georgiana and Sidney was never quite healed. The deep seated mis-trust she had for him never went away, but at least they were civil to each other. When she turned 21 she took over her own estate and realised that she needed Sidney's help and advise. Reluctantly she accepted that help and when at 25 she finally found a new love, who lead her down the isle, Sidney gave her away and she realised he was the closest to a father figure she had now in her life. And at least for now the drama seemed to have come to an end.

Eliza had turned the corner, she realised that at times what society said and expected was not necessarily the right thing for her heart. She'd done all she was told and was now rich to be sure, but was she happy? But what Sidney had said about finding that special someone gave her some hope. Without being aware of it at first, she was now far less bitter and a confidence grew that helped her to connect with people in a different way and that could only be a good thing. Did she find that special someone? I believe she did, but that is another story all together. And yes, she did give Sidney that wedding present.

Tom continued to have ideas, but they were only realised when Sidney found the funds. Mary was much more content, as Tom spend more time at home. Once Sidney and Charlotte's apartment was ready, they moved to Sanditon and the much extended family was happy and lived Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and do let me know what you think.


End file.
